Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to the field of integrated circuit implementation, and more particularly to the address generation for memory access.
Description of the Related Art
Computing systems may include one or more processors for executing program instructions (commonly referred to as “software,” “firmware,” or “microcode). Such program instructions may be stored in a memory within a computing system. Alternatively, or additionally, program instructions may be stored in other mass storage devices, such as, hard disk drives, compact discs (CDs), and the like.
In addition to processors and memories, computing systems may include dedicated collections of circuits (commonly referred to as “Intellectual Property (IP) blocks” or simply “blocks”) that are dedicated to specific tasks. Such tasks may include formatting graphics or video data for display, sending and receiving data via a wired or wireless network, processing input from external sensors, microphones, and the like.
Data received from such external sensors may be processed according to a desired algorithm. In some cases, such as with audio data, for example, received data may be converted to the frequency domain using a Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) in order to perform additional analysis of the data.